The First Task
__TOC__ About The next day Harry tells Hermione about the first task and his conversation with Sirius. They try to find a simple spell which will help in books like Men Who Love Dragons Too Much. They hypothesize about using Switching Spells and Transfiguring the dragon but can not think of easy ways. Harry also consults Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed. They have no luck finding an easy solution. Harry is getting depressed and afraid at the prospect of the first task. One day he decides to tell Cedric what the first task will be, so that Cedric will not be the only one not to know it. With a Diffindo charm he splits open Cedric's bag to distract him. Picking up his stuff, including A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration, Harry tells him. They are interrupted by Professor Moody who takes Harry into his office Moody knows Harry told Cedric and thinks it was a decent thing to do. Harry sees a Sneakoscope on the desk and more unknown objects in the room. Moody explains they are Dark Detectors. Among them a Secrecy Sensor and a Foe-Glass. Also there is some kind of trunk. Moody tells Harry to get past the Dragon he'll have to use what he's good at and to use the spell to get something he needs. Then Harry understands, he'll have to summon his Firebolt. The next days Hermione helps Harry practice the Summoning Charm. Until late in the night he practices on objects, among them books, quills, chairs, Gobstones, Neville's toad Trevor and a Rune Dictionary, summoning them with the Accio charm. The day of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, the champions are sent for during class and Harry is taken to a tent where each contentant waits for their turn. Krum, Fleur and Cedric are already waiting. Bagman is there too, telling them their object is to collect the golden egg. They all have to take out a model of a Dragon from a bag to see who will face which dragon. Fleur takes out the Welsh Green. Krum the Chinese Fireball, Cedric the Swedish Short-Snout and Harry the Hungarian Horntail. Bagman leaves to do the commentary. Cedric faces his Dragon first. Fleur goes after Cedric. Krum is next. Then it's Harry's turn. He goes out to the field and sees the Dragon. Using the charm Accio Firebolt he summons his broom. After a long duel with the Dragon he manages to get the golden egg. Professor McGonagall sends him to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give the score. While waiting, Hermione and Ron come in. Ron has changed his mind, believing someone put Harry's name in the Goblet to have him killed. Ron tells Harry Cedric used a Transfiguration to destract the Dragon, Fleur used a kind of sleeping charm and Krum hit it with some kind of spell right in the eye. Harry gets his score, eight of ten from Madame Maxime, nine from Mr Crouch, nine from Dumbledore, ten from Bagman and four from Karkaroff. Harry is in first place along with Krum. Bagman tells the champions that the eggs hold the clue to what the second task is and how to prepare themselves. Cast *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Stanislav Ianevski' - Viktor Krum *'Robert Pattinson' - Cedric Diggory *'Brendan Gleeson' - Alastor Moody *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Emma Thompson' - Sybill Trelawney *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Rik Mayall' - Peeves *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Clémence Poésy' - Fleur Delacour *'Rowan Atkinson' - Ludo Bagman *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Frances de la Tour' - Olympe Maxime *'Roger Lloyd-Pack' - Barty Crouch *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Jeremy Irons' - Igor Karkaroff *'Ed Westwick' - Charlie Weasley *'Miranda Richardson' - Rita Skeeter